OneShots for people on tumblr
by A Weird Production
Summary: the things that happen after the events of revamped through the eyes of an onlooker


The only thing going through his head was extreme guilt. If he didnt want to play with that stupid ghost box, if benny and him didnt leave rory alone in the room with the ghost box. Now because of him, Sarah was a full vampire. He was dreading monday seeing as he would be forced to see her in the halls. And knowing Benny, he would be forced to talk to her. Now if you asked me I'd say it was all Rorys fault. But really it wasnt anyone's fault, it was all their faults. there were things that they could have done together to prevent this from happening. I would introduce myself but sadly i am a nobody. things i do dont effect what happens to this group. i am only a onlooker, someone that is so blended into the background that i know so many things about people that practically no one else knows. and no, im not a stalker. i just happen to past by when things are said and done. and i could tell just by looking at ethans face, he thought it was all his fault. i wanted to confort him when i saw him walk into school that monday, but the only was that could do that was the girl that ran this thoughts, and sometimes actions. and the same for sarah, she could only be comforted by ethan as she felt it was her fault he almost gained the same fate as her. that monday was akward and silent for the both of them. when ever they would get close to each other they would try to walk away, not wanting to have their thoughts proved. but by friday, they had to talk. that was the day that i decided to use my invisablity to see what would happen. it was a shock to me, and to them.

"oh uh hey sarah" ethan opened the door not realizing it was friday and that sarah was still babysitting jane.

"uh hey, can i come in?" ethan nodded and aloud sarah to enter. they once again tried to avoid each other for a full 2 hours before they must have realized they needed to talk. "ethan i think we need to talk." sarah said walking into his room after putting jane to bed. He looked up from his computer and looked at her. the only thing i could see on his face was guilt. he thought she was going to say she thought it was his fault that she has a slimer chance of becoming human again. he thought she was going to tell him to stay away, that she hated him.

"im sorry." they both said at the same time. "it was all my fault" they looked at each other shocked and confused, but also a tad grateful. sarah sighed and sat down on ethans bed making a hand movement for him to sit next to her. when he did they started having a serious talk. i cant tell you everything they had said for i couldnt hear it myself.

"look sarah i know you think it was your fault about what almost happened to me, but you saved me and im happy you did but i feel bad that you had to become a full vampire in order to do it. honestly i would rather be a vampire then you being a full one."

"ethan its none of our faults. its jesseys. if it wasnt for him none of this would have happened. from the very begining it was his fault."

"yeah but if he never tried anything we wouldnt have gotten so close, we wouldnt be friends and i wouldnt have realized how strong my feelings for you were...i mean..uh..." both ethan and sarah blushed.

"i feel the same. i always thought you and benny were these major dorks, and even though that is true-"

"hey!"

"-i have gotten to discover that you guys are amazing friends. and i also discovered feelings i didnt know i had...for you ethan." shock was read over both of their faces. ethan was not expecting that and sarah didnt want to let her biggest secret out just yet. they looked at each other and just sat there for 5 minutes before their faces collided with each others. well, rather their lips. breaking away their faces were as red as tomatos.

"ethan i like you, i do but...i ust dont think its safe for you to be with me."

"sarah. i have handled, vampires, werewolves, zombies, killer trees, killer martial arts experts and im still alive. and even though i have had help surviving those things from you, benny, rory, and erica, i have survived them. i dont care if you are dangerous, love in general is, ill be by your side and when your ready to make what we have offical. im willing to wait. i love you" i felt like crying right then but sarah had beating me to it.

"ethan..." she kissed him again and stood up to leave upon hearing mr. and mrs. morgan walk through the door. "i think it is super nice of you to be willing to wait. not many guys will do that. i just need some time." they walked downstairs to talk to the parents. "bye mr and mrs. morgan."

"bye sweety and thanks again for watching ethan and jane." sarah smiled and walked outside with ethan following her.

"so is all the akwardness that we have had all week gone? back to friends?" ethan said holding out his hand. smiling sarah nodded and shook his hand. when she got halfway down the walkway she stopped and turned to ethan who was just about to open the door.

"ethan."

"yeah?"

"i love you too" and then she flew off. ethan smiled and walked inside going to his room. he had happy peaceful dreams that night. and so did sarah. and i dreamt of their love in the future all night. it was beautiful. and the part that made me really happy was that sarah was human again. it was the perfect happpy ever after in my books.


End file.
